The Best of IWE SmackDown (2009-2010) (DVD)
The Best of SmackDown 2009-2010 is a professional wrestling dvd on some of the best moments and matches that took place on IWE's SmackDown'' brand in 2009 and 2010.'' Disc 1 *Celebrating 10 Years (Matt Striker & Todd Grisham) *''October Highlights'' *Friday Night SmackDown - October 2, 2009 **The Rock returns to SmackDown **D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels & Triple K), IWE Champion Dustin Simpson, The Undertaker vs. The Legacy (Kevin Orton, Cody Rhodes and Kyle Johnson, Jr.) & World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk in an Eight Man Tag Team Match *Friday Night SmackDown - October 23, 2009 **The Undertaker © vs. CM Punk in a Submissions match for the World Heavyweight Championship *''November Highlights'' *Friday Night SmackDown - November 20, 2009 **John Morrison © vs. Dolph Ziggler in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls Match for the IWE Intercontinental Championship *Matt Striker & Todd Grisham *''December Highlights'' *Friday Night SmackDown - December 4, 2009 **Beth Phoenix vs. Mickie James vs. Natalya in a Triple threat match for a shot at the IWE Diva's Championship *Friday Night SmackDown - December 25, 2009 **The Undertaker © vs. Rey Mysterio for the World Heavyweight Championship *''January Highlights'' *The Animal Unleashed *Friday Night SmackDown - January 15, 2010 **Batista vs. Rey Mysterio in a Steel Cage match for a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship *Friday Night SmackDown - January 22, 2010 **CM Punk's Intervention Disc 2 *Matt Striker & Todd Grisham *''February Highlights'' *Friday Night SmackDown - February 5, 2010 **The Cutting Edge - Edge returns to SmackDown *Friday Night SmackDown - February 26, 2010 **John Morrison vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. B-Truth (w/ NXT Rookie David Otunga) **Edge vs. The Miz *Matt Striker & Todd Grisham *''March Highlights'' *Friday Night SmackDown - March 12, 2010 **Happy Birthday, Princess Aalyah *Friday Night SmackDown - March 19, 2010 **The Undertaker vs. IWE Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre *Friday Night SmackDown - March 26, 2010 **Kane, Dolph Ziggler, Matt Hooper, Shelton Benjamin & IWE Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre vs. Khristian, MVP, Jack Swagger, Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston *''April Highlights'' *Friday Night SmackDown - April 2, 2010 **Jack Swagger Cashes in *Friday Night SmackDown - April 16, 2010 **Jack Swagger © vs. Khris Jericho vs. Edge in a Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship *Friday Night SmackDown - April 30, 2010 **Edge & Khristian... Together Again? Disc 3 *The Final Stanza (Matt Striker & Todd Grisham) *''May Highlights'' *Friday Night SmackDown - May 14, 2010 **Beth Phoenix © vs. LayCool (Layla & Michelle McCool) in a 2-on-1 Handicap match for the IWE Women's Championship **Rey Mysterio vs. CM Punk *''June Highlights'' *Friday Night SmackDown - June 4, 2010 **15-Man Battle royal match for the Fourth & Final Spot in the World Heavyweight Championship at IWE Fatal 4-Way *Friday Night SmackDown - June 25, 2010 **Drew McIntyre vs. Matt Hooper *''July Highlights'' *Friday Night SmackDown - July 2, 2010 **World Heavyweight Champion Rey Mysterio & The Big Show vs. Cody Rhodes & Jack Swagger *Friday Night SmackDown - July 22, 2010 **Big Red Champion *Friday Night SmackDown - July 30, 2010 **Khristian vs. Drew McIntyre **Rey Mysterio vs. Jack Swagger in a No Disqualification match *''August Highlights'' *Friday Night SmackDown - August 6, 2010 **Kofi Kingston © vs. Dolph Ziggler for the IWE Intercontinental Championship *''Smoke and Mirrors'' *Friday Night SmackDown - August 20, 2010 **Rey Mysterio vs. Alberto Del Rio *''September Highlights'' *Friday Night SmackDown - September 10, 2010 **Kaval vs. Drew McIntyre **''The History of the Brothers of Destruction'' **The Undertaker vs. CM Punk *Matt Striker & Todd Grisham *''2009-2010 SmackDown Recap'' See also External links